


Are We Moving or Something?

by DistantStar



Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, No Smut, Vacation, day in the life, married clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar
Summary: Clarke got up too, “you saying I stink?”Lexa shrugged noncommittally and made her way to the kitchen counter and started getting out clean containers from the top shelf, “I may or may not be. But of course, it’s up to you if you want to head out to vacation clean or...not as clean.”-∞-Or the evening before Clexa go on vacation.Enjoy!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Are We Moving or Something?

It was the end of a long day at work. But Clarke’s favorite song was on the car radio, she wouldn’t have to go back for a week, and she was almost home. Humming along with the tune, she turned off the street and into the cul-de-sac. Their house was a modern two-story at the end. 

Nearing their house she laughed under her breath because Lexa had their truck already packed to overflowing and parked in the middle of the driveway. Her wife was also valiantly trying to shove another plastic storage box into the back seat. Clarke parked by the sidewalk and got out of the car, slamming the door closed behind her. Lexa jumped and whipped around, “Clarke!” her eyes lit up.

Clarke smiled at her, “hi baby.” Walking up the drive she looked at everything in their truck, “what’s all this?” Turning, she leaned in and kissed Lexa on the lips. 

“Oh...its...things for our trip.” Lexa went back to trying to fit the box in the backseat of the truck.

Clarke couldn’t help but tease anyway, “all of it?” Her wife was a huge planner and always wanted to make sure things were perfect. 

Lexa got the box in place and closed the truck door, “what, you think it’s too much?”

Clarke laughed, “what was in the last box?” 

"Some pots and pans.”

Clarke’s mouth opened, and she looked at Lexa in surprise, “honey...”

“We’re going to be gone a week,” Lexa explained.

“I know,” Clarke laughed gently, “that's my point. Or are we moving, or something?” 

Lexa put her hands on her hips, “that’s not funny, Clarke.”

Clarke grinned at her and kissed her on the lips, “what? I think it is."

Lexa glanced at the truck, “I just want us to be comfortable. If you think it’s too much…”

“It’s fine, baby,” Clarke gave in like she was going to anyway, “but if you lose those expensive pots…”

“Don’t come crying to you?” Lexa asked her.

Clarke grinned, “well...you crying isn’t something I’ve seen often.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “Clarke.”

Clarke laughed, “we will just get new ones. Did you get it all at least?” She had planned to help with the packing this evening. But, Lexa, who had the day off, had beaten her to it. So much for plans.

“I still have to pack our suitcases,” Lexa admitted.

“Well, how about after lunch?” Clarke asked. She glanced back to their car parked on the curb, “I stopped and got pizza.” 

“You know the way to my heart, don’t you?” Lexa asked.

Clarke shrugged, “sometimes,” she said, letting go of Lexa long enough to go back to the car and get said pizza out of the back seat. At the same time, she saw the bouquet sitting near it. She’d almost forgotten it. Picking up the pizza, she got the flowers and turned around to Lexa, standing right behind her, “these...these are for you.” 

Lexa’s face lit up, “Clarke,” she took the flowers and stared at them before looking up at her again, “they’re beautiful.”

Clarke smiled, “a beautiful woman deserves beautiful flowers.” They often brought flowers home to each other. Long ago, they figured out there didn’t have to be a reason for it and often joked they could open their own flower shop. 

“We should get them in water,” Lexa said to her, and turned and started toward the house, and Clarke couldn’t help but check her out as she followed, carrying the pizza. 

Once in the kitchen, Clarke set it on the table while Lexa got a vase from the cupboard and filled it with water. Putting the flowers in it, she set it on them on the counter next to a couple of vases of others that were a few days old. 

Pulling out a chair, Clarke plopped into it and pushed a chair out for Lexa too, “now, come and eat this pizza before I starve to death.” She opened the box and grabbed the biggest slice possible. 

“Is it from Monty’s?” Lexa asked, going to the refrigerator she got out two cans of soda and brought them to the table and set them down.

“It is,” Clarke was already halfway through her first slice. Monty’s pizza parlor was near where she worked, and after they found it, nothing else would do, “only the best.” 

“I can’t believe we ever liked anything else,” Lexa laughed and sat in her chair, also taking the biggest slice she could she bit into it, “this is so good.”

It was adorable how fast she could eat when she was hungry. 

“I know, right?” Clarke opened her soda and gulped half of it down, admitting what had been on her mind all afternoon, “I can’t wait to go on the trip. It’s going to be so awesome.”

Lexa nodded and finished her first pizza slice and grabbed another, “as long as you don’t puke on the roller coasters, we will be good.” 

“Me?” Clarke asked her, “I would never.” She knew there was that one time. But she wasn’t about to say anything. 

Lexa just laughed and rolled her eyes, “yeah, right babe.” she said, opening her drink, she gulped some of it down, “not what I remember.” She got another slice of pizza. 

Clarke snorted and protested, “what is that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Lexa filled in the blanks, “that you get sick on anything more than a merry-go-round, and even that is questionable, so…” she eyed Clarke teasingly, “don’t get any ideas.” 

“Well,” Clarke fired back with a laugh, “you get sea-sick.” She grabbed another slice of pizza.

Lexa agreed with a nod, “well,” she reasoned it out, “we won’t be getting on any boats.”

“But we will be at the ocean,” Clarke pointed out.

“Yes, but we have to be on the ocean to get sea-sick,” Lexa shrugged, “so...I guess there’s no worrying about that unless we rent a boat.”

Clarke bit her lower lip and smirked at her, “I think boats are fun.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “you would.” She finished her pizza and started looking for napkins. 

Clarke handed them across the table, “My mom and dad took me out on theirs all the time.” 

“Oh, I know. I know.” Lexa wiped her hands and reminded.

“But,” Clarke asked carefully, because to her, it didn’t matter what they did. Still, she couldn’t help this line of teasing they were on, “what if I want to rent one?” She finished her pizza and put her elbows on the table and put her chin in her hands to stare at Lexa. God, her wife was beautiful. It amazed her still. 

“Elbows off the table, Clarke,” Lexa smacked at them and looked up at her and shook her head, “I know your mother and father taught you better than this.” 

“Right..right...yeah,” Clarke grimace a little and pulled back, “sorry.”

“Thank you.” Lexa sat back and finished her drink. 

Clarke had a sneaking suspicion this might be more than about her table manners and her parent’s consistency. It might be a way to change the subject, “you never answered my question.” she pointed out, closing the pizza box and looking across at Lexa.

Lexa choked a little on the last gulp and set the can down, “about what?” 

“The boat? If we wanted to rent one?” folding her arms, she raised an eyebrow at Lexa.

“Oh that,” Lexa sighed and made a face, “I guess if you wanted to, then maybe….” she scrunched up her eyes and looked across the table, “we might ….have to?”

“I’m teasing you, baby,” Clarke laughed, “I am sure there will be hundreds of other things to do.”

Lexa sighed at her, “that’s not nice, Clarke.” She finished her drink.

Clarke laughed softly, “I love you.” she finished her drink too and set the can down.

“I love you too,” Lexa got up and grabbed the pizza box, “now...if you want to go up and get a shower so we can get on the road? I can get this packed to take with us?” she looked across at Clarke.

Clarke got up too, “you saying I stink?”

Lexa shrugged noncommittally and made her way to the kitchen counter and started getting out clean containers from the top shelf, “I may or may not be. But of course, it’s up to you if you want to head out to vacation clean or...not as clean.” 

Clarke knew she smelled like a hospital, and Lexa was teasing her. She was about to tease back, but Lexa stretching to reach the top shelf made the hem of her shirt ride up, and skin showed at her waist, and suddenly a shower sounded like it might be a good idea. Probably a cold one, “okay, okay…” Clarke laughed and pushed in her chair, “I’m going. I’m going.” She headed for the stairs. 

Lexa called after her, “thank you!”

Clarke rolled her eyes and took the stairs two at a time. At the last second, she remembered to take off her shoes before entering their bedroom because they had just put in new white carpeting. Dropping each shoe after the other, she strode through the bedroom and past the pair of half-filled suitcases opened on the white bedspread. Stripping in the bathroom, Clarke climbed into the shower and turned the water on. She had just started soaping down when, over the spray of the water, she heard Lexa enter the room behind her. 

“Clothes in the hamper, Clarke!” she called out.

Clarke winced, “sorry!” she tried to remember that but often failed to. Through the glass shower, she watched Lexa pick her things up and toss them in a laundry basket she was carrying, “I won’t forget next time!” She promised. Clarke started to wash her hair.

“Okay,” Lexa emptied the hamper, on the way out of the bathroom with the basket she called, “wet towel on the rack, babe!” Lexa closed the bathroom door behind her leaving Clarke talking to herself,

“Right…” sometimes she did forget to hang up her towel. But Lexa let it roll off her back. Just like she did when Lexa went into overdrive and had to organize _all_ the mugs and dishes in the kitchen by color. Even when putting them in the dishwasher. Not just the dishes. She did it with clothes too. When they’d first started dating, Clarke had learned quickly about that and had almost laughed until she saw how serious Lexa was about it. 

But everyone had their quirks, and that was one of the things she loved about her wife most; the color organizing, or the way that she labeled everything in the house. That was just a few things out of many. It was endearing, and they both accepted the odd things about each other.

Finishing her hair and rinsing off, Clarke shut off the water and climbed out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and dried off, and put it back on the rack as promised when she noticed the jeans and shirt Lexa had laid out for her on the counter, comfortable clothes to travel in. With a smile and a shake of her head, Clarke quickly pulled them on, combed out her hair, and opened the bathroom door.

The first thing she saw that there were now four almost full suitcases opened on the bed, and Lexa was hurrying back from the dresser and trying to fit even more clothes into them. Clarke blinked and leaned in the frame of the door, watching her for a minute as she disappeared into the closet and came back with two dresses and, biting her lip, tried to squeeze them in as well. As she fretted, Clarke finally called out to her, “Babe?”

Quickly stopping, Lexa looked up in surprise as though she hadn’t expected to see her there, “that was fast.”

“I want to get on the road,” Clarke admitted. She stepped forward until she stood where Lexa was and looked at the suitcases, “what….what is all this?” 

“I…” Lexa looked down at what she was doing, “it’s our clothes for the trip.” She kept trying to fit the dresses in the suitcase with the other blacks and reds.

“But..babe…” Clarke started grinning. She didn’t mean to. She glanced over at the closet, “did you pack the whole closet?”

Lexa froze up, “I wanted to be sure we’re ready for anything.” She bit her lip and looked at Clarke worriedly.

Laughing softly, Clarke took the dresses from her wife’s hands and put them down. Taking her by the hips, she turned her and kissed her on the lips, “I think you got it covered.” she teased when the kiss broke. Clarke glanced down at the suitcases, and then up at her again, “you might need a couple more bags, though.”

“You’re teasing me,” Lexa muttered, glancing at her packing.

“I’m not,” Clarke caved and smiled at her wife’s worried green eyes. She cupped her hands in her face, “pack whatever you want. I’ll help.” As long as it would fit in the truck, what did it matter how much they took? Her wife wanted to be prepared, and at long last, they were going on vacation together.

“I love you, Clarke.” Lexa beamed at her. She turned back to the suitcases. 

“I love you too,” Clarke got to work. Because somehow, she had to figure out how they were going to fit in the dresses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! For more/about my fics or just to say hi, please feel free to stop by my Tumblr at [adistantstarblog](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/fics). Have a great day!


End file.
